Drabble of random stories
by MC-LuckyImagination
Summary: I had to change the title as Darkwing named this "Darkwing Duck Drabbles of all the heroic adventures starring Darkwing Duck!" which isn't the right title for this story. These are random humor short stories starring different heroes and villains. May contained OCs and OOC.
1. Introduction

Oh Darkwing, don't give me that look. I had to change it as the title you suggested wasn't suitable for this fanfiction. Cheer up; I still think you are a great hero and you'll be in some of these stories as well as being mention by other heroes and villains… that's much better, that's the Darkwing I know and love. Oops, sorry everybody, I didn't notice you there. I was just cheering up my friend (and hero), Darkwing. I had a little problem with my title as I couldn't come up with a good name. Alright, let's move on with this story!

Hello everybody. I decided to make a Darkwing Duck fanfiction based on the stories that I made for Darkwing Duck. These are all random short stories that I came up with when watching cartoon and anime, playing video games, and/or reading. There will be no order to this. If there is, I will let you know. This is my attempt at humour so… Darkwing! Come back here! You don't need to worry, I'll make sure that the stories are good… you're worried that I'll make fun of you. Look, I won't make you do ridiculous things, honest… well… I'll try not to and it will not be that ridiculous… Darkwing! I'll make it up to you… thanks! Sorry about that, I had to convince Darkwing to let me write these stories. Now where were we… oh yeah, first thing first, I need to introduce my OCs who I created for the Darkwing Duck universe. These are the profiles for my OCs who I used in this fanfiction and my other fanficion (a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction called 'Afternoon Crisis'). Some of my OCs may or may not appear in some of these stories.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

Warning: My attempt at humour so some of these stories may or may not be funny (I'm hoping to make these very funny). Warning for cartoon violence.

* * *

Alias name: The crime fighting princess Crystal Royalfeather

Real name: Crystal Rubyla Topazen Diamond Royalfeather (yeah, she has a long name)

Nicknames: Darkwing call her "the princess of disasters" at home

Age: NEVER ASK THE PRINCESS ABOUT HER AGE! (Hint: few years younger than Darkwing Duck, that all I can say)

Birthday: 8th June

Species: Duck

Occupation: Crime fighting hero and being a princess in her home town

Relationships: Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn's long distance cousin (don't ask how long), become best friend with Morgana McCawber, Launchpad McQuack, Honker, Neptunia, GizmoDuck and Stegmutt

Super powers: None

Skill: Quack-fu (learnt from Darkwing, she improve the moves with her own version of it), very skill with her weapon and sometime uses Darkwing gadgets

Weaknesses: She is just as clumsy as Darkwing Duck, anger problems (or as Darkwing would say a royal tantrum) and she is over confidence which causes her to let her guard down

Appearance: Crystal is a beautiful duck and is the same height as Darkwing. As Crystal she wears a light blue bandana, light blue eye mask, light blue cape (the other side is white), a light blue collar around her neck that is made of cloth with a white and yellow feather emblem in the middle (the Royalfeather emblem), white top, light and dark blue thin cardigan, and a light and dark blue skirt with white lace frill. Her blonde hair is in plaits right down to her waist where there's a loop at the end of her hair. As Crest Mallard (she decided to use the Mallard name) she wears short light brown top and short and skinny brown pant. She has a hair fringe on the right of her face and her hair is down with no plaits.

Like: Her family and friends, adventures, helping & saving people, getting prise from everyone, fighting crimes and travelling to different places

Dislike: Bad guys, being call weak & useless, seeing family & friends in danger, missing out on the actions & adventures, and villains getting away with crimes

Personality: She is very tough but also caring, has a big ego and a strong sense of justice just like her cousin Darkwing. She faces any problems head on and can think on her feet. She enjoys helping Darkwing with crime fighting whenever he asks for help. She upbeat, confidence and kind but can get over confidence which cause her to lose focus and over do things. She is short temper at times and tends to solve her problems with actions over words.

Biography: Born in Jewel Valley (which is a small island at the corner of the world, unknown to outsiders and the rest of the world) and raised by her royal family, she and her little sister Gem Royalfeather were brought up to become princesses and learnt all about their royal duties. They never leave the palace and can only see the outside world through their windows. They don't know that they are being attack by evil organization known as Jewel Thieves who tried several times to take over the palace and rule Jewel Valley with evil intension. Their parent never told them as they thought that they are safe in the palace. (The thieves tried several times but were always stop by the guards)

Everything changes when the Jewel Thieves attacked and succeed in kidnapping their parent and taken over the palace. Crystal escaped by knocking the villains out with her jewelleries (yup, the villains fell over the jewelleries she threw. They were knock out cold) and took her sister Gem to safety outside the palace. She later met with Darkwing (he fell in due to a flight test going wrong) and thought that he was working with the Jewel Thieves. Crystal pushed Darkwing into the lake and ran away. Darkwing who is confused and surprised by what happened decided to follow her and find out what's going on. He found Crystal and stopped her so he can ask her some questions. Before he could ask, Crystal attacked him nonstop and they started fighting. During that time, some of the members of Jewel Thieves found Crystal hideout and kidnap Gem. As they tried to run off, they accidentally crashed into Crystal and Darkwing. They recovered and the thieves grabbed both Gem and Crystal and ran off. Darkwing chased after them and knocked out the thieves and rescued the princesses. Crystal found out that Darkwing isn't a member of the Jewel Thieves and that he is a crime fighter from St Canard who just fell in from a test flight. Darkwing told them of all his adventures and heroic deeds that he did. Crystal listened as she is interested in his stories of crime fighting, beating evil villains and saving the people and the town. Gem explained the situation to him and asked if he could save their family from the Jewel Thieves. Just then, the strongest members of Jewel Thieves came and told Darkwing to leave them so that they can take the princesses. Darkwing refused and attacked them. However they outnumbered him 3 to 1 and beat Darkwing up. They took Gem and was about to get Crystal but was stop by Darkwing who took Crystal and escaped using the smoke that he fired from his gas gun. The villains couldn't find them so they decided to go back to the palace with the kidnapped Gem. Deep in the cave, Crystal got angry at Darkwing for leaving her sister behind and said that he is no hero. Darkwing said that he have to save her and explained that he need to recover so that he can fight the villains. Crystal then said that Darkwing can't beat them because they are too strong and there are too many of them. Darkwing replied that it doesn't matter if he's outnumbered or that the thieves are strong, what matters is his sense of justice and that a true hero will always do his best to rescue the innocents and the people that he cares about. Crystal watched Darkwing as he leave for the palace to rescue her family. She thought back on what he just said and she realized that Darkwing is a real hero. She knew that Darkwing will need help so she decided to sneak into her room in the palace. She used the secret passage that she used to escape from the palace and went to her room. She took her clothes from the dresser and quickly made a crime fighter clothes based on Darkwing, and a rope lasso with crystals tied to each ends of the rope. This will help her swing to places and the crystal balls act like a wrecking ball on a chain. If she throws it, the crystal will hit the enemies really hard. She then ran to the throne room where she saw Darkwing fighting the Jewel Thieves. She jumped in and started beating them up. Darkwing was surprised to see the newcomer and told her that he did not need any help. She replied that a hero will always help their friends. Both Darkwing and Crystal were knocking out the weak members of the Jewel Thieves until one of the strongest members was able to grab Crystal and took her mask off. Darkwing was shocked to find out that the newcomer was Crystal. He quickly rushed in and beat up the villain (the one who is holding Crystal) and freed her. Crystal was surprised that Darkwing didn't recognize her. Darkwing was embarrassed about it so he said that the mask hid her identity. They then found themselves surrounded and outnumbered by the villains when all of a sudden, the royal guards came in with Quiverwing Quack (Gosalyn) and Launchpad. Launchpad and Quiverwing explained that they were looking for him when the plane crashed and that they followed the tracking device (which was in the plane) to this island. They later found out that the island is in danger and went to the palace where they found and free the king, queen, princess and guards. Quiverwing, Launchpad and the guards went in and started to beat the villains up. Darkwing and Crystal work together to defeat the strong members of the thieves and then they went on to face the leader of the thieves. After a hard battle (the leader are always the hardest to defeat), they finally won and sent the leader and his Jewel Thieves into prisons. Crystal and her family thanked Darkwing, Quiverwing and Launchpad for saving them. Launchpad said that if Darkwing hadn't taken the wrong plane (Darkwing was helping S.H.U.S.H in testing plane, he was to see if the plane was any good for missions, he happened to take the wrong plane which was not finish), then he would have never land in the valley and the villains would have won (so basically I saying that Darkwing saved the whole valley, hooray for Darkwing!) Darkwing asked Launchpad if the pilot was ok (Darkwing can't fly a plane so S.H.U.S.H sent one of their own pilot since Launchpad was busy doing the shopping) and Launchpad replied that the pilot was shocked since it was his first crash but he was unharmed. Launchpad commented that the pilot will fly the plane way better than before (Launchpad crashed a lot and he is a great pilot). They helped Crystal in cleaning the palace since it is in a lot of mess due to the fighting. Crystal, Darkwing, Launchpad and Quiverwing were cleaning the library until Quiverwing found a book of the Royalfeather family tree. Crystal pointed out each of her family until Quiverwing noticed that one of the members has the "Mallard" last name. Crystal told them the story about it. It all started a long time ago with a female duck called Miss Mallard who was trying to get to a certain country. She accidentally got lost and arrived in Jewel Valley. She went into town to find a map so that she can continue with her travel. She did not notice that a piece of rope was stuck to her shoe. She walked across the street when all of a sudden, there were loud voices shouting. The prince has been kidnapped by one of the member of Jewel Thieves and the thief was getting away. Miss Mallard tried to run out of harm way but she accidentally pulled the rope with her shoe which causes the thief to trip over the rope. The prince was able to escape from the thief and he ran to a safe place. The thief was angry but knew that he couldn't win so he ran away. The prince fell in love with Miss Mallard and told her that he will repay her by marrying her. Miss Mallard explained that it was an accident but was glad that she saved him. After that she married into the Royalfeather family. Darkwing, Launchpad and Quiverwing were amazed about the story. They took a closer look at the picture. Launchpad said that Miss Mallard look a bit like Darkwing and wondered if she is a relative of his. Darkwing told Launchpad to be quiet. Launchpad covered his beak and apologized to Darkwing. Crystal who was shocked to hear that, decided to pull Darkwing mask and hat off so that she can see him. She looked at the picture and then at Darkwing. Darkwing got angry at her for pulling his mask and hat off and took them back from her. Crystal found out that they are related and asked Darkwing who he is. Darkwing sighed in defeat and told her his real name. Crystal asked why he made another identity when he can use his real identity to fight crime (she doesn't understand since she was raised inside the palace all her life). Darkwing explained the reasons to Crystal. After he finished explaining he then said that they are long distance cousin as Miss Mallard is his long distance auntie. Crystal told Darkwing that she will keep his identity secret and that she won't tell her family about this. Darkwing, Quiverwing and Launchpad went back to St Canard after they finished the repair to the palace.

Back in Drake house, they were watching TV until they heard a knock on their door. Drake opened the door and saw a female duck waiting for him. She said that her name is Crest Mallard and that she is Drake long distance cousin. Drake was confused and before he can ask her, Crest pushed him inside and closed the door. Both Gosalyn and Launchpad looked at them and wondered who Crest is. After a few hints from Crest, they discovered that she is in fact Crystal Royalfeather who is wearing normal clothes. Drake asked why she dress up like that and Crest replied that a crime fighter needs secret identity in order to protect their friends and family (she learnt that from Darkwing). He asked her how she was able to find him when he never mentions his address to her. She gave him a piece of paper and told him that he dropped it when they were cleaning the palace. He looked at the paper and found out that it was the letter that was sent to his address from Gosalyn's school. Drake wondered why he kept that letter with him when he went out. He read the letter which said that Gosalyn needs a cute fairy costume for the play in school. Drake remembered that he needs the letter to remind him to buy the costume for Gosalyn. He would usually leave it on the fridge but knew that Gosalyn will rip it to pieces since she doesn't like the costume and the play (she said that they were too girly for her). Crest said that if Darkwing needs any help, the crime fighting princess Crystal Royalfeather will come to help him. Drake replied that Darkwing can fight crime on his own. Gosalyn jumped in and said that if Darkwing is in deep trouble, Quiverwing will come to his rescue. Drake looked at Gosalyn and said to her that he was going to cut her allowance in half which cause Gosalyn to complain. Crystal laughed which make the others laughed as well. Drake said that he was only joking and that he is glad that he got great backup. Gosalyn smiles and said that Quiverwing, Launchpad, Crystal and the Justice Ducks are here to help Darkwing fights crimes. Launchpad asked Crest about her family back on Jewel Valley. She said that she told her family that she wanted to travel and that she will always visit them at home and helps them with their royal duties as well as her own duties. After that Crystal stayed with the Mallard and she helped Darkwing whenever he needs it. Also she sometime goes on adventures by herself which include travelling to different places, helping people in needs and fighting crimes (which involve fighting villains and super villains).

Here are some short stories:

Crystal doesn't know how to cook and you should never let her cook. Here's what happened: Drake came into the kitchen, only to find it in a big mess. Crest is standing in the middle, covered with flour and chocolate.

Drake asked, "What happened here? It looks like a war zone. There're milks on the floor, flours on the wall... what that on the ceiling?"

Crest replied, "You do not want to know. I was trying to make chocolate cheesecake. I thought it will be easy, I just put the chocolate in the cheese, then put it on the cake and then put it in the oven to cook."

Drake looks at Crest with a shocked look on his face. "You are supposed to mix the cheese and chocolate together and then put it on the biscuit base and then put it in the fridge to set."

"So that what I did wrong."

"If we ever get taken hostages by the villains, I am going to send them to the kitchen with you."

Crest smiled and replied, "Sure, then I will beat them with my lousy cooking."

And that how she got her nickname.

Crystal wanted to meet Darkwing's girlfriend as she heard a lot about her from Darkwing. They both went to Morgana house and saw her tending to her monster plants. Darkwing called out to her and then walked over to her. He was about to introduce his cousin until he was blasted by Morgana magic spells. Darkwing then ran and dodged her magic while Crystal watched them in confusion. Morgana was not happy with Darkwing and kept blasting him with magic. Darkwing was confused and had no idea what he did to make her this upset. After dodging another magic, he quickly told her that he wanted to introduce his cousin to her. Morgana stopped and asked him about his cousin. Crystal introduced herself to Morgana and explained that she wanted to meet her as she heard great things about her from her cousin. Morgana looked at them and started apologizing to Darkwing. She explained why she was angry with Darkwing. She thought that he dumped her for Crystal. Darkwing and Crystal looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces and said at the same time that they are cousins. Morgana kissed Darkwing and she shaken hand with Crystal. They spent the day talking and getting to know each other. After that Crystal and Morgana became best friend.

The first meeting with the villains always started with the misunderstanding. The villains thought that Crystal is Darkwing's girlfriend which causes both Crystal and Darkwing to look at each other with shocked looks on their faces. They both make a "ewwww" sound and said that they are cousins. Darkwing will then say that his family is full of crime fighters (the reason why he said that is because Darkwing thinks that it will makes him seem amazing, cool and awesome. What Darkwing said about his family is partly true since Crystal and Quiverwing are crime fighter. I would like to say that the villains don't know that Quiverwing is Darkwing's daughter). The only villain that doesn't know about them being cousins is Megavolt. Megavolt is very forgetful so no matter how many times they tell him, he will always forget.

Here is an example:

Darkwing was chasing Megavolt around the city. Just as Megavolt was about to escape, he was stop by Crystal.

Megavolt looked at them and said, "Just great, I got two ducks to deal with. What was her name again? Was it Anna or Nepturia or was it Crystal? Is she supposed to be your girlfriend, Dumpwing?"

Both Darkwing and Crystal looked at each other with wide eyes and shocked look on their faces. At the same time they both said, "Ewwww, we're not dating, we're cousins and how many times do I need to tell you that?!"

Megavolt replied, "Geez, I don't know. How many times did you told me that?"

Darkwing and Crystal both replied, "This is the fifth times!"

"That many? I guess I lost count... or did I forget."

And this happen every time they face Megavolt.

#####

Name: Sola Soundnotes

Age: Around 15

Birthday: 18th July

Species: Sunbird

Relationships: Aura (adopted sister), Crystal (adopted sister as well).

Super powers: Card reading (using her pack of special cards), Dowsing (using her pendulum) and magical music notes (she can sing using her voice or play any musical instruments to do this).  
The music notes will attacks in beat with the music she is singing/playing. Her magic attacks are:  
Slow music – the music notes slowly attacks the enemies and slows them down  
Sad music – the music notes slowly attacks the enemies and makes them cry  
Fast music (dance) – the music notes quickly attacks the enemies and confuses them  
Rock music – the music notes attacks the enemies and stun them  
Upbeat music (pop) – This is the stronger out of the others. The music notes attacks the enemies in a medium to fast pace which sometime knock them out

Skill: Great singer and play any musical instruments

Weaknesses: Anything soundproof (wall, metal, window, etc.) as her magic notes will bounce off it.

Appearance: She is a pretty pale blue (head), yellow (arms) and red (body) bird; she has short black and purple hair. When crime fighting she wear a silver eye mask with lot of glitter on it, short silver top with frill at the end and silver short skirt with frill at the bottom. She carries different instruments with her when she fighting crimes. At home she wears a plain short white top and jean and goes by the name Viola Notes (Viola is her middle name)

Like: Reading books, singing, playing musical instruments, her sisters

Dislike: being interrupted, badly written books

Personality: Cold around strangers, she doesn't trust anyone and it's hard to gain her trust. She rarely talk with emotions and has a no nonsense attitude. She loves her adopted sisters and will help them in any situations. She is an excellent singer as well as a musician, with her singing showing most of her emotions.

Biography: Sola's family and Aura's family had been fighting against each other for years. They had been rivals for a very long time, trying to proof who the best magic user is. It all changed when Sola and Aura were around 6 years old, both of their families disappeared all of a sudden. No one knew what had happen. They believed that the families casted a spell that trapped them all inside a different dimension leaving behind Sola and Aura. Sola and Aura became close friends and adopted each other as sisters. They never understood why their families kept fighting each other. Sola found out that the people wanted to adopt them because of their magic powers. They wanted to use their powers to benefit them (Using them as their tools/weapons). They both ran away from them and worked together to survived on the street. Around the age of 15, they both met with Crystal Royalfeather who was on an adventure. The first meeting didn't go well as Sola didn't trust Crystal. Sola decided to find out more about Crystal. Crystal told them stories about her adventures. They were both amazed at her stories (Sola still wary of her) and Aura explained to Crystal about their pasts (much to Sola dismay). During their time together they got to know more about each other. They later get attacked by a huge goat like monster that is after both Sola and Aura. Crystal helped them to escape from him and hid in a safe place. Crystal found out that the goat monster had been chasing them all their life. Angry, Crystal promised them that she will put a stop to that goat monster. Sola and Aura watched as Crystal left to fight the goat monster. Sola couldn't believe how kind and brave (or was that reckless) Crystal is. Sola and Aura followed Crystal. They found Crystal facing the goat monster in a wide open field. Crystal demanded to know why he wanted Sola and Aura. The goat monster explained that he is jealous of all magic users and that he wanted to prove that he can do magic far more better than the other magic users (also to become the best magic user). He stolen magic spells from different magic users and trapped the magic users into a different dimension (he doesn't want any competition so he plans to get rid of every magic users). Sola and Aura joined up with Crystal. They wanted to help put a stop to the goat monster plan. They all worked together to defeat the goat monster. The goat monster used a spell which accidentally trapped him in another dimension. Crystal was amazed with Sola and Aura magic powers. She was happy that they helped her out and that they saw her as their friend. Crystal said goodbye to them (hugging them when she said that) and left them, knowing that they can look after themselves. After Crystal left, Sola realized that Crystal liked them for who they are and not for their magic. Sola and Aura journeyed to St Canard where they met up with Crystal again. Sola explained that they missed her and that Crystal is like a sister to them. Crystal smiled and adopted them as her sisters. Knowing that Darkwing doesn't have enough room in his house, Crystal used her money (from her family) to buy a house which is next door to Darkwing (she was very lucky to had found that house). They will later become good friend with Darkwing, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Aero, Geo and Eagle-eye (as well as the Justice Ducks). Sola and Aura will help Crystal with her crime fighting whenever she needs help.

#####

Name: Aura Castasymbol

Age: Around 15

Birthday: 5th November

Species: Mix breeds of a long tailed hopping mouse and a big-eared hopping mouse

Relationships: Sola (adopted sister), Crystal (adopted sister as well).

Super powers: Create any magical creatures (big or small) from magic energy. The creatures are known as Enerinations (I mixed the words energy with imaginations together to make this word). It all depends on her imaginations when she created any Enerinations (magical creatures). She can use her Enerinations to attack enemies and/or find something (example: she can create and summon a small gerbil Enerination to collect a small key from the small hole).

Skill: Quick runner and has good hearing

Weaknesses: She is open to attacks when she is summoning her Enerinations (small ones take small amount of time while big ones take much longer. Huge ones will take much, much longer)

Appearance: She is a pretty grey mouse with medium length silver blonde hair, big ears that are bushy on the top and long tail with a bushy fur ball at the end. When crimes fighting she wear a long dark brown cape with gold pattern on the edge of the cape. This cape covers her whole body. She wears a dark purple top and a dark purple skirt underneath the cape. She also wears a dark brown eye mask. Whenever she summons Enerinations a pattern symbols made of energy appear on both palm of her hands. She uses this to create and summon her Enerination. At home she wears light green short sleeve dress with a dark green ribbon tie around the waist of the dress. She goes by the name of Gale Caster (Gale is her middle name).

Her Enerinations are the combine colours of blue, yellow and red. They looked like pure magic energy (since they are made with magic energy) in form of any animals, insects and/or things that she can think of.

Like: Solving puzzles, drawing, her family and friends

Dislike: being alone, scary movies, her magical creatures getting hurt or destroy

Personality: She is very sweet, kind, caring, cheerful and gentle. She always follows Sola around. She gets along with everybody. She loves her sisters and will do anything to help them. She is also naive as well as innocent. She gets upset when her family and friends get hurt. She also gets upset when her magical creatures get hurt or destroy. She cared for her Enerinations as they are her loyal friends who will help her in any situations. She used to hate being a mixed breed as she thought that made her weird. It always bothers her until Crystal said that she has the best qualities of both breeds. She never thought of it that way but she like that idea. She will later fall in love with Geo Swift (lucky for her that Geo love her too). She helps Crystal with her crimes fighting and always looks forward to working with Geo.

Biography: see Sola's biography.

#####

Name: Aero Swiftstar

Age: Around 20

Birthday: 25th March

Species: Kangaroo rat

Relationships: Geo (little brother), become great friend with Eagle-eye, Crystal, Sola and Aura

Super powers: None

Skill: Great at jumping and has a shield that can turn into a two curve sticks weapons. The middle of the shield slides toward the outside of the shield edge making it looks like there a big hole in the middle. He then split it in half, making it into two curve sticks and he wields it as if they are duel blades. The shield is made with very strong metal that can withstand any attacks.

Weaknesses: Anything sticky as it bring back horrible memory to him which cause him to panic and make mistakes

Appearance: He is a brown/orange rat wearing a light grey short thin lightweight vest jacket over a short sleeve white V-neck shirt and a dark grey cargo pant with a hole at the back for his long tail. He is also a handsome looking guy.

Like: His family, summer

Dislike: Bullies, winter, chewing gum and other sticky substances.

Personality: He is polite and overprotective of his little brother. Always appear confident in his works. He has a caring side especially toward his brother. Also has a bit of a playful side but that is rarely shows. Always act professionally in work but loosing up whenever he is with his brother and friends. The reason why he panic when there are sticky substances is because he had an accident when he was little. He got push into a sticky tar by big bullies and couldn't get out. He thought that he was done for when a big truck came toward him. Fortunately for him, someone notice him and got him out just in time. Ever since then, Aero cannot stand anything that is sticky.

Biography: He and his little brother joined S.H.U.S.H in order to follow in their parent footstep. They trained hard to become the best agents. They designed their own weapons and got S.H.U.S.H to make them. When he was little he had an accident. He got push into a sticky tar by big bullies and couldn't get out. He thought that he was done for when a big truck came toward him. Fortunately for him, someone noticed him and got him out just in time. Ever since then, Aero cannot stand anything that is sticky.

#####

Name: Geo Swiftstar

Nicknames: Eagle-eye call him 'kid'

Age: Around 15

Birthday: 6th May

Species: Kangaroo mouse

Relationships: Aero (big brother), great friend with Eagle-eye, Crystal, Sola and Aura

Super powers: None

Skill: Great at jumping, very good at stealth and information gathering, excellent in computers. His weapon of choice is the 4 flying discs which he throws at his enemies. The discs also act like a boomerang, when it is thrown it hit the enemies and returns to Geo. The discs can also let out gases which are:  
Stun gas - stun the enemy  
Smoke- enemies won't be able to see, it also good for escaping  
Panic gas - cause the enemies to run around like crazy  
Drain gas - This cause the enemies to lose some energy which result in them slowing down or feeling tired.  
He always carries his very light and superfast laptop.

Weaknesses: He is not strong so he can get push around easily

Appearance: He is a short and grey mouse wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black cargo pant (with hole on the back for his long tail). He has a black neck scarf that he wears around his neck and mouth. Always carry a black backpack for his laptop and a black waist bag around his waist. He is cute looking as well.

Like: His family, summer, computers

Dislike: Bullies, winter, feeling weak

Personality: He is kind, very shy and knowledgeable with computers, he is not very good with strangers. He always tries his best to help his brother. Doesn't speak up for himself unless in a dangerous or important situations. He is very good at listening to other people. Geo has a little crush on Crystal when he first met her but will later fall in love with Aura (Geo is too shy to say it to her, luckily for him Aura love him as well).

Biography: Same as Aero, he joined S.H.U.S.H to follow in his parent footstep. Always with his big brother, he and Aero make a great team together. S.H.U.S.H let him joined due to his knowledge of computers. He can break into enemy's computers and getting data from it. He always carry smoke bombs with him to help him escape from enemies. Geo had a little crush on Crystal when he first met her but will later fall in love with Aura (Geo is too shy to say it to her, luckily for him Aura love him as well).

#####

Real name: Don't know, he never told us… maybe because he's embarrassed about it.

Alias name: W. Eagle-eye (W stand for Wild)

Age: Around 25

Birthday: 15th September

Species: Eagle

Relationships: Great friend with Aero, Geo, Crystal, Sola and Aura

Super powers: None

Skill: Great at fist fighting (boxing), throws (similar to wresting), take down, throwing any objects (stick, stone, microwave, etc.) with power and dead on accuracy

Weaknesses: Over confident, reckless, get distracted easily whenever there are beautiful women around

Appearance: Tall, well build white and brown eagle. He is good looking as well as strong looking. He wears a no sleeve biker jacket (which he leaves the jacket open, he never zips it up) and a red headband around his head

Like: Challenges (fighting, long jump, throwing contest), beautiful women, flying

Dislike: being bored, getting stuck in a trap

Personality: He is a tough guy with a carefree attitude. He smooth talks any beautiful women he sees and always tries to impress them with his good look and charm. He is always proud of himself and carries himself with pride

Biography: Around the age of 15, he got himself into a lot of fights. His family was always busy at work which means they never had time for him. Around the age of 22, he was fighting in a cage fight against a big and powerful opponent. He beat his opponent (in a long and hard fight) and won the fight. S.H.U.S.H agents were there to shut down the fight as it was too dangerous. They arrested the boss, workers and the fighters. They took them to their aircraft and flew to their HQ. During the flight, Eagle-eye looked out the window with fascination. One of the agents went over to him and told him what a good fighter he is. Eagle-eye was curious and asked him about the aircraft. Because of all the questions he asked, the agent asked him if he want to work for the good guys. Eagle-eye replied, "I'm not too sure, how good is it?" The agent decided to talk to J. Gander Hooter about Eagle-eye. They decided to give him a trial work. Eagle-eye like the trial and made a decision that changed his life for the better. He joined up with S.H.U.S.H and became their pilot and fighter. S.H.U.S.H taught him on how to fly an aircraft/plane. During his training, they discovered that he has a talent for throwing things with so much power and dead on accuracy (all the years of fighting build up all his muscles). This is where he gave himself a new name, agent W. Eagle-eye. He later team up with Aero and Geo Swiftstar on a mission. After that mission they become great friends (took them a while) and become a powerful team.


	2. Olympic events practice - Rowing

Hello, here a chapter.

This one is from my mini stories called "Olympic event practice mayhem". I got this idea when I asked people on the forum about what Olympic events will the characters of the Darkwing Duck cartoon will be best at. I accidentally called this canoeing as I couldn't tell the different between canoeing and rowing. I based this chapter on a funny home video that I watched when I first visit Hong Kong and China. It was so funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only my OCs. Also this idea is based on funny home videos I saw on TV.

* * *

In the big lake is a little round island in the middle of the lake. Darkwing and the others are there practising rowing. The boats are big enough for only three people to fit in. Darkwing, Launchpad and Gizmoduck took one of the boats and went onto the lake. Crystal, Morgana and Neptunia took the other boat and went onto the other side of the lake. Gosalyn, Honker and Stegmutt are at the side of the lake watching them practise. They started practising rowing by rowing clockwise around the little round island.

Crystal looks at the book which is called Olympic event rules book. "Okay, so the rule is to row as quickly as we can using these oars from the starting line to the finish line, sounds simple enough. Which way is clockwise?"

Neptunia points and says, "It's that way."

"Right, then let's go!" said Crystal. They try to row the boat but nearly lost balance. "Whoa, it's harder than it looks!"

"We must be careful or we'll fall in the lake," said Morgana.

"We don't need to worry about that, if we fall in then we'll just climb back on the boat," said Neptunia.

"Yeah but wouldn't that slow us down. It said in this rules book that you need to row in the boat from the starting line to the finish line as quickly as we can," Crystal told them.

"Does the book gives any hints on how to do that?" asked Morgana.

"Let me see..." Crystal looks into the book. "Here it is! The most important things to remember are timing and teamwork. It looks like we need to work together and time our strokes perfectly in order to row quicker."

"Let's count to three repeatedly, every time we reach three we'll row," said Neptunia.

"Great idea, let start now!" said Crystal.

They count, "One, two, three!" And row their paddles at the count of three. "One, two, three!" They row again. "One, two, three..." They start to move around the little island.

"We're moving," said Morgana.

"Great work, let's keep going!" Crystal happily said.

They repeat it and move clockwise around the island.

Meanwhile on the other side of the little island; Darkwing, Launchpad and Gizmoduck are trying to row their boat.

"I'm still wondering why you are here," said Darkwing, annoyed.

"Well, Crystal wanted to know about the Olympic Games and we all decided to help her play the events," replied Gizmoduck.

"I know that, I'm just wondering why you joined in."

"Come on, Wingy. We will have fun with this. And besides, this is good training for all of us."

"He's right, DW," said Launchpad.

Darkwing gives out a big sigh. "Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with."

"Let's row clockwise around that island over there," said Gizmoduck.

Launchpad points and says, "I think it's this way."

Darkwing, Launchpad and Gizmoduck row anti-clockwise around the island. As they all row around, they didn't notice that they were about to row into Crystal, Morgana and Neptunia. Gosalyn, Honker and Stegmutt were watching and notice that they were going to crash into each other.

Gosalyn, Honker and Stegmutt all shout at the same time,

"Stop!"

"Look out!"

"Watch out!"

Unfortunately they did not hear them and they all carry on rowing. The lucky thing is that their boats did not crash into each other. The unlucky thing is that they row too close side by side that Crystal, Morgana and Neptunia hit Darkwing, Launchpad and Gizmoduck on the back of their heads with their oars.

Crystal, Morgana and Neptunia turn to see who they hit. When they saw who it was, they all say at the same time,

"Uh, oh!"

"Oh my!"

"Oh no!"

They all stop rowing.

Darkwing rubs his head and asks, "Ouch, what hit me?!"

"Did anyone catch the number and the licence plate of the vehicle that hit us?!" asked Gizmoduck.

"Did I crash?!" asked Launchpad.

"Darkwing, if you want to know it was our oars that hit you on the head. Gizmoduck, I don't think this boat have a number or a licence plate on it. And Launchpad, no, you did not crash... yet," replied Crystal.

Morgana is worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes, I'm still seeing birds around my head," replied Darkwing.

"I don't see the birds but I am seeing stars," said Gizmoduck.

"I'm seeing both," said Launchpad.

Neptunia told them off. "You should watch where you're going!"

"What do you mean by that?! Aren't you going the wrong way?!" said Darkwing.

"I thought we said that we are going to row clockwise around that small island," said Crystal.

"We are going clockwise!"

"What?! But we are going clockwise!"

"Are you sure about that!"

"We are going clockwise! You're the one going the wrong way!" Neptunia told them.

"What?" Darkwing said in confusion.

"I'll just fly above, that way we know which way is right." Gizmoduck opens up his propeller on his helmet and flies up. After he looked down, he flies back onto the boat and puts his propeller away. "It looks like we were going the wrong way."

"How did that happened?!" asked Darkwing.

"Sorry about that," Launchpad apologized.

"Let's turn this around," said Darkwing. Darkwing, Launchpad and Gizmoduck try to turn it around but are having problem as they were rowing randomly. "We are still facing the wrong way."

"Dark, wouldn't it be easily for you to just turn yourselves around," said Morgana.

After hearing that, Darkwing gives them a sheepishly smile. "Yeah… that would be easy."

Morgana giggles at him. "Oh Dark." She then whispers to herself, "You are so cute when you do that."

Darkwing, Launchpad and Gizmoduck carefully turn themselves around in the boat.

"That solved that problem, now are you guys ready?!" said Crystal.

Darkwing spreads one of his arms out. "Ladies first."

Morgana giggles. "That's very nice of you, Dark, always a gentleman."


	3. Megavolt toy

This idea came when someone in the Darkwing forum posted a video about a boy reviewing a Megavolt toy on Youtube. He said that the toy is very dangerous and that they should never have made it. We were talking about it and one of the users posted something about Quackerjack. I replied with "LOL, I can imagine Quackerjack doing that." (LOL=Laugh Out Loud) and then I came up with this idea. I want to thank everybody on that Darkwing forum for giving me this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I only own my OCs.

* * *

I went over to Crystal with a laptop. "I want to show you something from my world. This person showed us this video on Youtube about a boy's review," I said to Crystal.

"Youtube, what's that?" Crystal asked.

"It's a website that lets people upload their videos on their website. It's very popular as well as being useful and entertaining. We also must remember to give credit where it is due as we sometime used video based on other people's works."

"Wow, that's amazing. So what do you want to show me?"

I put the laptop on and load the video on Youtube. "This boy said that this toy is very dangerous but I don't see him getting hurt."

Crystal looks at the video and sees the toy. "That toy looked like Megavolt. Good thing Darkwing isn't here, he'll get jealous when he sees this."

"Don't worry; I'm sure there are toys that looked just like Darkwing. I can just imagine what Darkwing will say when he sees this. Why does Sparky gets a toy and I don't?!" I said, trying to impersonate Darkwing.

A voice shouts, "Don't call me Sparky!"

We walk over to where we heard the voice. We see Megavolt and Quackerjack hiding behind the boxes.

"What are you two doing here?!" asked Crystal, annoyed that they were spying on us.

"We were spying on you until Sparky opened his big mouth," replied Quackerjack.

"Don't call me Sparky! And I couldn't help myself," said Megavolt.

"So aren't you going to tell us what you are doing?" Quackerjack asked us.

"I'm just showing Crystal this video about a toy-"

"Toy?! Oh goody, this I got to see!" Quackerjack quickly jumps in front of my laptop.

I press play and we all watch the video. The boy complained about how the toy is dangerous and that it can hurt someone. The video finishes after a few more minutes.

"I see what you mean, that toy played like one of those lighter. It makes a harmless spark to make the toy light up. It sounds dangerous but it isn't since it doesn't produce fire," said Crystal.

"Someone posted saying that it's not dangerous unless you're near something that is highly flammable and explosive," I said to Crystal.

"That would be very dangerous… but why would anyone be playing with toys near highly flammable and explosive things?!"

"I don't think anyone does that so this means that this toy is harmless."

"You call that a toy?! I'll show you what a real toy is!" Quackerjack went off to create a 'real toy'.

"Oh dear, this won't go well. You know what Quackerjack is like," I said, worried.

"Don't worry. When Quackerjack comes back with his dangerous toy, I'll put a stop to him before he hurts anyone," Crystal reassured me.

Quackerjack comes back with a Megavolt toy. "It's playtime! Now this is what a real Megavolt toy is!"

"Mmmm, what does it do?" I asked.

"It has lot of tricks unlike that toy in that video!"

Crystal asks, "Which are...?"

"First, it's a lighter!" Quackerjack flips the switch to make the toy light up. Real fire comes out of the toy's head.

"That's very dangerous for a kid's toy. What other tricks does it do?" I asked.

"Well, it weren't be a Megavolt toy if it can't do electric shock now, would it!"

"Let me see that!" Megavolt takes the toy from Quackerjack. He pushes a button which causes the toy to give Megavolt a big electric shock. "Whoa! Now that's a charge! And this toy is good looking too! How much are you selling it for?"

"Not for sale!" both me and Crystal shouted.


	4. Villain auditions

I got this idea from one of the topic on the Darkwing Duck forum. A member of the forum (I forgot who suggested this) said that they should add another member to join the Fearsome Five. All these ideas came to me and I made a story about it. This is another mini stories I made called Villain auditions.

Disclaimer: the Fearsome Five belong to Disney, I only own the unfortunate OCs that tries to join them. I got this idea from watching an episode of Fantastic Four (the new cartoon) and Legion of Super Heroes (TV series).

* * *

On the edge of the city of St. Canard inside an abandoned warehouse near the sea dock, we see the Fearsome Five cleaning up the warehouse. Negaduck is sitting behind the desk on the far side of the room while Megavolt, Liquidator and Quackerjack are moving the boxes and equipment to the far side of the room.

Megavolt asks, "So why are we doing this…? Hey, isn't someone missing here?!"

"Do you have a question that needs answering? Well look no further, you can get your answer from the boss of our team," said Liquidator.

They all look at Negaduck.

"I will make this simple for you to understand. We are here to recruit an evil and powerful villain to join our team. I sent someone to scout out for any potential villains," Negaduck told them.

"Which one?" asked Megavolt.

"Take a guess," replied Negaduck.

Megavolt looks around the room. "Is it Megavolt?"

"You wouldn't be here if Negaduck sent you out," said Quackerjack.

Megavolt takes a look at himself to make sure that he is here. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I'm here. So it's not me."

"And the answer is Bushroot," said Liquidator.

"So Bushroot is out looking for new villains to join us. Ohhhh, we're going to have a new playmate! This is going to be fun!" Quackerjack excitingly said.

"Not just anyone can join us, I'm looking for the right personality, their evilness and most important… their power. What good are they if they don't have the power to cause lot of damage?" said Negaduck.

"In other words, we are holding audition to find the perfect villain to join us," said Liquidator.

"Then we'll get a new and improve Fearsome Five!" said Megavolt.

"That doesn't sound right. We can't call ourselves the Fearsome Five when there're going to be six of us," said Quackerjack.

Megavolt uses his fingers to count. "… Okay… so what do we call it?"

"What about the Sinister Six?!" Liquidator suggested.

"I don't think so." Bushroot walks through the main entrance. "I'm sure there are other villains that already got that name. I don't want to get into trouble for copyright."

"You leave the name to me. So did you find any?" Negaduck asked Bushroot.

"I found them. They're all line up outside now."

They look outside the window to see lot of villains waiting outside in a single line.

"Whoa, that a lot! How did you get that many?" asked Megavolt.

"I had help." Bushroot points at the trees and bushes outside. They wave back at Bushroot.

"Perfect, let's get this started then," said Negaduck. The Fearsome Five went to the end of the room and sit down behind the desk. Bushroot hand a bunch of papers to them. The papers have all the villain information on it. "You can come in now!"

Should the villains not impress them, Negaduck will press the eject button which is under the desk. This activates the spring underneath the villain which will throw them outside through the roof and into the water in the sea dock.


	5. Parody ideas - Book

Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy these stories.

This idea came from one of the topic in the Darkwing forum. A person asked us what do we want to see in a reboot of Darkwing Duck and we all came up with lot of ideas. Here is my idea:

The Darkwing cartoon is also parody as well as action and adventure. I would love to see him parody latest movies, cartoons, anime, manga, video games and books.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the books. I only own my OCs.

* * *

"Okay, this will be fun!" I said.

"You know that you need permission to use characters and other things that don't belong to you," said Crystal.

"I know, don't want to get done for copyright. Also need to give credit to those people who made it in the first place."

"You're such a good girl. So what are you doing?"

"Well, I want to give an example of parody to everyone on this fanficion website. Basically, I'll pick any famous movies, cartoons, video games and so on for Darkwing to parody. I hope they like it."

"I'm sure they will as long as it not badly written."

"Oh dear, I don't think I can do that but I will try my best! Let's start with a book, what about Twilight?"

"Have you read it?"

"Ummm... no."

"Then how are you supposed to parody it when you don't know what it's about?"

"Well... what about Harry Potter?"

"Have you read it?"

"Ummm... no… but I did watched the first three movies... or was it four… and I played the Lego Harry Potter games. I know it's about flying broom, magic and school."

"So how are you going to get my cousin to parody it?"

"Give... him a... wand? Oh, I know!" I point at the broomstick. "Use that broomstick to fly!"

Crystal grabs the broomstick. "How does this-" The broomstick took off flying with Crystal on it. I watch as Crystal flies through the air uncontrollably. "How do you fly this thing?!"

Darkwing comes in. "What's going on here?"

"Hi Darkwing, just trying parody out," I said to him.

"You do know what that word mean, right?" Darkwing asked me.

"I think I got an idea of it."

"I'm getting the hang of this!" Crystal said as she smoothly flies through the air.

"That looks easy, bet I can do better!" Darkwing grabs a broomstick. "Watch and learn." I watch as Darkwing gets the broom ready. Instead of going forward he went backward and crashes into a stand.

"I think you put it in reverse," I said.

"I-I... yeah, I meant to do that! We need to check that it is in good working condition!" said Darkwing.

"Okay."


	6. Villain auditions 1

Here's a new chapter of my Villain auditions.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just my unfortunate OC that tries to join the Fearsome Five.

* * *

This villain is building a big and tall building using lot of playing cards. He did an impressive job on it.

"Wow, that amazing!" said Liquidator, amazed by his talent.

"That looks so much fun!" said Quackerjack.

"Did you use super glue on that?" asked Megavolt.

The villain shakes his head no.

"What talent!" said Bushroot.

Negaduck facepalms. "Tell me, how does this talent help fight those do-gooders?"

The villain looked like a deer caught in the headlight. He replies, "… I could… wow them… with my… talent?"

"If you want to wow them with your talent then you should have gone to St. Canard's Got Talent!"

"That's a good idea," said the villain.

Negaduck presses the eject button causing the villain and his house of cards to be throw out of the warehouse and into the water.

"Do you think we'll see him on St. Canard's Got Talent?" asked Megavolt.

"Don't know, let's watch it on TV when it comes on," Bushroot replied.

Negaduck shouts, "Next!"


	7. Olympic events practice - Trampoline

Me: "Okay readers, I want to thank you for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy it. The reason why it takes so long for me to upload these stories is because I got plenty of ideas but it will take time to write it out… I mean type it out. There is another reason why-"

Cute little plot bunnies are running around behind me. Negaduck is chasing them with his chainsaw.

Me: "-it takes time for me to upload. Sometime I run out of ideas because I lost my cute plot bunnies. Since I'm in a Darkwing Duck fanfiction, I have a feeling that Negaduck is responsible for it."

I look around but still can't find the cute plot bunnies. I then heard a cry for help. I look behind to see Negaduck chasing the cute plot bunnies with his chainsaw.

Me: "Negaduck! Leave those cute bunnies alone right now! That's cruelty to animals! I'm going to report you for that!"

I chase after Negaduck.

Me: "Darkwing, Crystal, anybody help! Stop that mad duck!"

After a while I came back.

Me: "Whew, that was close. Hello everybody, I'm back! I saved my plot bunnies from Negaduck. Hooray! Now to work on those stories with the help of my plot bunnies, I better keep an eye out for Negaduck, just in case. Sorry for this short chapter, I was too busy saving my plot bunnies from Negaduck that I couldn't think of a better story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just my OCs.

* * *

Crystal is reading the book about the trampoline event while Darkwing is on the trampoline doing different acrobatic moves. "You'll get lot of points for doing different kind of moves on the trampoline. Let's see... there are the tucks, pikes, straddles, twists, and forward and backward somersaults." Crystal looks at Darkwing as he bounces on the trampoline and doing all kind of acrobatic moves. "You are scoring a lot of point, Darkwing."

"Of course, this is a piece of cake for me." Darkwing bounces up and did a twist and then a pike and went right into a forward somersaults and then into another twist. When he falls back down, he crashes right into the ground and leaves an impression of himself on the ground. Crystal runs over to him while Darkwing climbs out of the hole that he made.

"You're okay, Darkwing?!"

"I'm fine. What happened to the trampoline?! Did it moved?!"

"You know trampoline can't move by itself. It seems our trampoline has been stolen."

Darkwing looks at where Crystal was pointed. He saw Quackerjack dragging the trampoline away. "Quackerjack! What is he doing here?!"

"He stolen the trampoline from right under you," said Crystal.

"He's going to have a lot of fun with that, isn't he?"

"Yes he is... hey! It's my turn to go on that trampoline! Quackerjack, come back here with that trampoline!"

Darkwing and Crystal chase after Quackerjack to get the trampoline back.


	8. Villain auditions 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the OC who thinks he's better than Megavolt.

* * *

A duck wearing a colourful (and fashionable) jumpsuit jumps into the warehouse with style. He shouts, "Get ready everybody cause the master of evil is here!" He raises his arms in the air. "That's right! Electric Duck is here! I am ten times better than your comrade over there!" He points at Megavolt when he said that. "I can control electricity at will and burn my enemies into burned crisp!" He shows off his power as he uses electricity to zap the boxes. "Plus I have great fashion sense and am very handsome to boot! Way better than… what his name again…? Was it Megawatt…? Volt…? Mega…? Oh now I remember, I'm way better than Sparky over there!"

Megavolt stands up quickly as he heard that. "DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" Megavolt shoots out powerful electricity which hits Electric Duck so hard that it shocks him and sends him flying outside the warehouse. Electric Duck was sent flying into the water where he gets even more shocks (we all know not to mix electricity with water, they don't go together).

"Now that was very entertaining, we now see who's the best at electricity!" said Quackerjack.

"Around of applause for our very own master of electricity… Sparky!" said Liquidator.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" Megavolt shouted.

"Oops, I think you meant to say give it up for Megawatt!" said Quackerjack.

"That's not my name."

"Three cheers for Megavolt," said Bushroot.

"That isn't my name… wait a minute, that is my name!"

"Next!" shouted Negaduck.


	9. Parody ideas - Video game

Hello everyone, here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my OCs. And the story... I think?

* * *

"Okay, that didn't go as plan. Well I think I should parody something that I know and that will be video games," I said.

"You're a pro at that, aren't you?" said Crystal.

"Not a real pro, I love platforms, actions, adventures, RPGs and puzzles. I sometime like racing, fighting, shoot 'em up and strategy. I hate zombies and survival horror. Also I hate games with lot of blood; I don't mind little blood is just that I hate lot and lot of blood."

"So no games that is very gruesome."

"Yeah, I can't stand them... oh I almost forgot, I also hate horrible ending that involve the villains winning and the heroes defeated."

"Yeah, I hate that too... are you still sore about that game?"

"Of course I am! I enjoyed the first game but then the sequel ruined it all with that awful ending! I could never look at the first game the same way again. What worse is that I can't even listen to the soundtrack to the first game without feeling sad and disappointed, and I love that music!"

"Isn't there going to be a third sequel that will have a happy ending?"

"Yeah but the story, gameplay and worlds are much darker. You only got thirteen days to save it and I hate time limit where you have to finish it before time run out."

"Okay, we are now getting off topic."

"Sorry about that, now why were we?"

Dark blue smoke appears and a voice shouts, "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the sword of justice that cuts down evil! I ... am... umm..." The voice sounded out of breath as he struggles with something. We then heard something falls down. The smoke clears and we see Darkwing being squashed by a huge sword.

"I didn't expect that to happen," I said.

"Why did you give him a huge sword?" asked Crystal.

"I thought Darkwing can handle it. Cloud used that sword and he doesn't have any problem with it."

"Did you play Final Fantasy 7?"

"Yes, the storyline was confusing but I eventually understand it. Great game! I had a lot of fun playing it!"

"Right, then you know the problem."

"Oops! Guess I forgot about that... but wasn't Cloud able to wield that sword even before he was-"

"Whoa, stop right there! Don't spoil it for them! Some of them might not have played the game yet!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Next time could you give me a lighter sword?!" said Darkwing, still stuck underneath the sword.

"A lighter sword...? You mean like the Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda?" I asked.

"Yeah, that or a cool weapon likes a keyblade," said Darkwing.

"That would be so cool! I really want you in Kingdom Hearts! I mean you will be an awesome party member, fighting alongside Sora and beating the villains up and saving the worlds! Think of all the cool moves you can do!"

"Thanks."

"Doesn't Darkwing needs to dress up in order to parody them?" asked Crystal.

"If I'm going to dress up, I will want to look cool," said Darkwing.

"What's wrong with the outfits?" I asked.

"If I dress up like Link I would look like an elf!" Darkwing replied.

"The clothes aren't that bad!" I said.

"And if I want to look like Cloud then I will need to wear a wig. How does he do that with his hair?"

"His hair spikes up naturally," I replied.

"Right... could you help me get this sword off me?!"

"I'll go get Gizmoduck," said Crystal.

"Oh no, no, no! Not him, anybody but him! I don't want him to see me like this! Get Stegmutt to help you!"

"Okay." Crystal went off to get help.

"There is nothing wrong with Gizmoduck," I said to Darkwing.

"Which side are you on?!" Darkwing asked me.

"I'm on both."

"You can't pick between us, can you?"

"Nope." I look at Darkwing who is still stuck under the huge sword. "Maybe we should have done Sonic, Mario or even Bomberman for a game parody."

* * *

If you want to know what game I was talking about... or was that complaining about...? Anyway, I was talking about Final Fantasy 13. I love the first game but the sequel ruined the first game. I did not like that! The only thing I like about the sequel is the gameplay. I love having an army of chocobos. I was also happy that they improved the battle system. As you notice I hadn't play the Lightning Return yet.


	10. Villain auditions 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only my OCs that are trying out (and failed) for the Fearsome Five.

* * *

The Fearsome Five look through the profile of the next person.

Negaduck reads out her profile. "Name; Gloom and Doom. Likes; gloom and doom. Hobbies; gloom and doom. Personality; gloom and doom. Background; gloom and doom."

"Not much words," said Liquidator.

Negaduck shouts over to the entrance. "Come in!"

A female duck wearing black clothing and dark make-up came in.

"So you're Gloom and Doom," said Negaduck.

"Yes," she relied, emotionless.

"Tell us about yourself? What's your special power?"

"None but if I have, it would be to blow things up."

"Such as?"

"Anything colourful, fun, cheerful, helpful, annoying, beautiful, sweet and cute. I can't stand those."

"My kind of girl. How are you going to blow them up?"

"You got lots of weapons; just give me anything destructive such as flamethrower, missile launcher, bombs or all of your weapons. Then I can cause lots of damages."

Negaduck smiles and says, "Hee hee, I like the sound of that."

Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator and Bushroot are terrified of her. She is unemotional (they can tell by the way she talked) and have a destructive personality just like Negaduck. Negaduck on the other hand is very pleased with her. They then heard a knocking at the door. They look over to see three cute little rabbits hopping in.

One of the rabbits says in a cute and sweet way, "Excuse us, we are lost. We are the entertainers for a special birthday party. Could you direct us to the park? Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top!"

"Aren't you the Cute Little Lost Bunnies?" asked Bushroot.

"No wonder you get lost if you got a name like that!" said Quackerjack.

Gloom and Doom screams in a very loud high pitched scream. The Fearsome Five (and the rest of the villains who are waiting outside) cover their ears to block out the sound. When she finishes; she takes a steps back, away from The Cute Little Lost Bunnies. The Fearsome Five watch in confusion.

"S-stay away f-from me, d-don't come any c-closer!" She stuttered in fear.

One of the bunnies says to her, "Awww, what wrong? Are you afraid? Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you!" The Bunnies hop toward Gloom and Doom in hope to make her feels better.

Gloom and Doom starts to panic and steps back to keep away from the Cute Little Lost Bunnies. "Ahhh! I-I said s-stay away from m-me!" she screamed.

"All you need is a big and friendly hugs!" said another bunny.

"N-no, no!"

Gloom and Doom runs away from the Bunnies, however, the Bunnies chases after her. They are now running around in circle in the warehouse. The Fearsome Five look in shocked.

"If you can't stand them why don't you just blow them to bits?! I'll even lend you one of my weapons," said Negaduck.

"I-I can't! No weapon will be able to get rid of these bunnies! Bunnies are pure evil!" she screamed.

The Fearsome Five look at each other in confusion.

Bushroot asks, "Why do you say that?"

Still being chase by the Bunnies, she quickly replies, "When I was five I got jumped on by a bunny, at the age of six I got bitten by a bunny, at seven I got kicked in the chest by a bunny, eight I got kicked into the ocean by a bunny, and on my ninth birthday I got chased and ran over by a whole stampede of bunnies!" She then runs out of the warehouse, screaming.

One of the Bunnies shouts, "Come back! We want to help you!" The Bunnies chase after her.

"I never knew that bunnies were that dangerous," said Megavolt.

"Shouldn't we help her?" asked Bushroot, worried.

"Leave her! We don't need a coward that is afraid of cute bunnies. Next!" Negaduck shouted.


	11. Olympic events practice - Snowboarding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I only own my OCs... and my experience in snowboarding.

* * *

Crystal is reading the book on snowboarding. "The edge closer to your toes is called toe edge and the edge closer to your heels is called heel edge. That sounds simple enough." She quickly looks through the book. "This should be easy. I should try it out now."

She gets on the snowboard and slides down the snowy hill. She is picking up speed. "Uh oh, how do I brake?" She is picking up more speed as she slides down in a straight path. She crashes into a huge pile of snow, leaving an impression of herself. Luckily, the pile of soft snow stops her. Crystal crawls out of the pile of snow and back onto the hill. She stands up and slowly begins to slide down. She quickly falls back on her bottom to avoid sliding down. The snow she sat on is very hard and she hurts herself when she fell down. "Ouch! I thought snow is supposed to be soft. This is as hard as a rock," she said as she rubs her sore spot.

She opens the book again and reads it. "So I need to be in a perfect position to avoid losing balance. There are different names for these such as the cowboy pose, do the house… how do you do the house? Oh, so your legs need to form a shape like a house. That explained it. You must always keep your arms at the side to avoid-"

"Look out below!"

"Gizmoduck?" Crystal looks behind to see a medium size snowball, containing Gizmoduck and Darkwing, rolling down toward her. She didn't have time to move out of the way as the snowball rolls over her, trapping her inside. They all roll down the hill at a fast speed. At the bottom of the hill, the huge snowball crashes into the tree and turns into a big pile of snow. Crystal, Darkwing and Gizmoduck pop out of the pile of snow. "What happened?!" she asked. She looks around to see Darkwing and Gizmoduck. "Oh, it's just you. I thought it was an avalanche."

"Wasn't my fault, tin can here should have watch where he's going," said Darkwing.

"I didn't crash into you, you're the one who crashed into me first," replied Gizmoduck.

"I did not! You crashed into me first!"

"Wait a minute! If you didn't crash into me first, then who did?"

Just then, Launchpad pops out of the pile of snow. "Whoa! What a crash, I'm going to add this one to my book!"

"I should have known," said Darkwing.

"Look on the bright side, we beaten the world record for going down the hill," said Gizmoduck. He shows them one of his gadgets, which is a stop watch.

"That's great and I did have fun rolling down like that," said Crystal.

"Just be grateful that we didn't have a big meal before this," said Darkwing.

Launchpad gets out of the snow. "Next up, skiing." He takes off the snowboard that he was using. "Should be as easy as flying a plane."

After hearing that, Darkwing imagines Launchpad skiing down the hill and off a ramp. Launchpad uses the skis like a plane's wings and flies through the sky like a plane. He flies toward Darkwing and he is getting closer and closer and closer until- "I think I'll go inside and have a hot chocolate. You guys have fun," said Darkwing, snaps out of his daydream just in time. He does not want to be on the hill when Launchpad skis… and crashes.

"Okay DW, just sit back and relax. I'll tell you how my skiing went," said Launchpad.

* * *

What Crystal said about snowboarding is from my experience of snowboarding. I like snowboarding as long as nobody criticize my skills (yeah, someone put me down so badly that I was about to give up snowboarding. He should have let me finish the lesson before he does that. I felt so embarrassed and disappointed).

I had Crystal mentioned avalanche as that is a name of one of the activity in the snow place where I am learning snowboarding. They got lots of activities in there.

And about the part where Crystal went crashing, I didn't do that... why are you looking at me like that?! I mean it, I did not crash like that! I was practising my snowboarding when I suddenly heard a loud bang. I quickly looked over to see a person lying on the snow. This person crashed into the crash mat on the wall (lucky because if she hit the wall, it would have been very painful). I didn't know what happened.

One of the people who was learning snowboarding with me (and we became quick friends) told me what happened. The woman skier had brought a ticket to go on the big slope. She shouldn't be able to do that because there are rules for going on the slope. You need to completed all beginners lessons, and know how to control your speed and know how to brake. She never ski before and this was her first time (and probably the last time as she had a horrible experience). She has common sense as she went onto the small slope as that was for beginners. She went to the top and skied down and crashed into the crash mat. My friend described her as a speeding bullet as she went very fast. I asked her if that person tries to stop. She replied that she didn't try to stop but instead, she kept using her ski poles to go faster. I thought that was weird. I was very worried about her. The good thing is that she is okay and nobody got hurt.


	12. Villain auditions 4

Sorry about the late, I had been very busy.

Disclaimer: the usual, I only own my OCs.

* * *

A clown like duck wearing face paint and a ridiculous outfit cartwheels into the warehouse.

"Is everybody-"

Before the clown duck can finish his sentence, Negaduck instantly presses the eject button.

"Rrrreeeeeaaaaadddyyy!" the clown duck screamed as he is launch outside the warehouse and into the water.

Megavolt asks, "What's happen?"

"Negs? We didn't see what he can do," said Liquidator.

"We already got a clown in the group, we don't need another one," said Negaduck.

"Awwww but it would have been so much fun!" Quackerjack complained.

Negaduck gives Quackerjack an evil looks which causes Quackerjack to sit down quietly.

Negaduck shouts, "Next!"

* * *

Wow, this one is short. Let's hope the next chapter is longer.


	13. Parody ideas - Movie

Sorry about the late story. This chapter is much longer. I had so much fun writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.

* * *

"Let's try a movie this time," I said.

"Which movies are you thinking about?" asked Crystal.

I think about what movies I like. "How about Police Academy?"

"What's that about?"

"A group of funny polices who are trying their best to beat crimes."

"So how are you going to parody this?"

I think about what Crystal said. "Maybe we can get an episode where there're new police officers that join the police force… or we can have new S.H.U.S.H agents that join up!" I excitedly said. "There have to be one that can do different sound effects, one who love weapons that he'll get carry away, a kind woman who get super serious when things get tough, a bad luck guy who-"

"Bad luck?"

"Yeah, there was a bad luck policeman and everytime he crosses path with anyone, bad things happen to them. There was one bit where he went past a police officer who was using a photocopier." I start to laugh. "Because the bad luck policeman went past him, he fell onto the photocopier and had his face photocopied. His expressions on the photos were so funny."

"I don't think Darkwing will appreciate that. He does not want to have his face photocopy. Wait a second, what kind of movie is this?"

"Comedy."

"I should have known. You love comedy."

"I didn't get to the best part. The funny polices always pull prank on the big officer who is in charge."

"Why's that?!" Crystal asked in surprised. She doesn't understand why they would prank the officer in charge… unless they want to get into trouble.

"Because he always picked on them, he was asking for it."

"That explains it."

"They put something in his shampoo which makes his hands stick to his hair."

"Darkwing will definitely not appreciate that."

"Then one time, they tricked him into taking out fake money which exploded orange paint all over him."

"Darkwing will not like that."

"And in a meeting, he sat on a chair and the chair fell apart because the strong policeman pulled one of the chair's legs off. But the next meeting he was prepared and knew that the chair is going to fall apart, so he sat on the next chair only to get super glue to the chair. He had to walk around with a chair stuck to him."

"Definitely no, Darkwing will not like that."

"And another time they accidentally blew up his car."

"Darkwing will get furious if they blow up his Ratcatcher. Don't you know any action or adventure movies?"

"There's Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children."

"That isn't a movie, is it?"

"The person who created it said that it isn't a movie maybe because their first movie was… awful. Too bad I didn't get the complete version, I heard it's awesome but the final battle was a bit brutal."

"Remember what happened last time; I don't want Darkwing to get squash by a large sword again."

"There're six swords that he used."

"That would make the pain six times more painful if Darkwing tries to carry those swords."

"I think it's cool how Cloud can combine all those swords and separate them to use in battle. How about this movie? It's called Spirited Away. It's about a girl who is transported to a different place where she had to find a way to save her parents, help one of the spirits and find a way home."

"I like the sound of that but Darkwing will prefer Advent Children, mainly because of the actions."

"This is going to take a while… oh I know, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle movie!"

"What's that about?"

"In this movie, the ninja turtle of the 2003 cartoon must work together with the turtle from the 80s cartoon. My favourite part is-"

"Wait! Aren't you telling us a spoiler from the movie? Some people hadn't watched that movie yet."

"Uh oh… there must be a way to warned readers of the spoilers."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I got an idea! Uh oh, there's seems to be a little problem with it."

"What's that?"

"I can't do it on here. I wanted to change the font colour to white so that it looks invisible."

"That's a good idea but how will they read it if they can't see it?"

"I wanted the fonts to be visible when you highlight it... even though I have no idea how to do that."

"There's got to be an easy way to do this?"

"We can do this!"

##Warning spoilers##

"That's a great idea! We should have done that in the first place," said Crystal.

"Yes we should have done that in the first place. Now where was I…? I remember now! So the turtles from the 80s cartoon travelled into the 2003 cartoon where they worked together with the turtles from the 2003 to beat the main villain which is the Shredder of the 2003 cartoon. My favourite part of the movie is where they journey to the prime world and meet up with the turtles known as prime. The 2003 Shredder thought that the 80s and 2003 turtles are gone so the turtles have the advantage of the element of surprise. The prime turtles showed up and provoked the 2003 Shredder only for the prime Shredder to show up instead. Oh my gosh! I thought the prime Shredder was scary, he looked so evil, serious and tough… did I mention that he looked scary. The prime Shredder said something likes 'Come meet your doom' but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because lot of things were thrown at him." I start to laugh. "It was so funny, the look on his face when all those things were thrown at him. Then he fell off the roof while giving out a funny yell and crashed down below. That was so funny."

"About the turtles… are they all the same turtles?"

"Yes the turtles are the same but they are from different cartoons."

##Spoilers end##

"I think the new Darkwing comic had something similar to that."

"Oh yes, the same Darkwings but from different dimensions. That does sound similar."

"They should do an episode based on that."

"That's a great idea Crystal! Imagine all those Darkwings against the villains! That would be awesome!"

"There is one Darkwing who is not good and that is Negaduck from the Negaverse."

"Yeah but we got lot of heroes. There's Quiverwing Duck, Bowling Darkwing, Darkwing Doubloon, lion Darkwing, a robot Darkwing, a cave duck Darkwing, a wolf Darkwing-"

"Aren't you forgetting someone!" a voice shouted.

We turn to the voice to see a duck that looked like Darkwing. The only difference is that he wears spiked amours. His eyes looked evil and scary.

"Uh oh, it's Darkwarrior Duck!" I said.

Darkwarrior walks in front of me. "For forgetting to include me in that list, I'll sentence you to two years in prison."

"What?!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Crystal shouted at Darkwarrior.

Darkwarrior looks at Crystal. "Arguing with me? That will be one year in prison for you but since you are supposed to be my cousin, I'll half your sentence to half a year."

"Aren't you supposed to be a good guy?" Crystal said to Darkwarrior.

"I think he's the anti-hero," I said.

Darkwarrior looks at me. "Calling me an anti-hero? That's it young lady! You have added another year to your sentence!"

"Oh no!"

"And another thing, you're the one who wrote a Kingdom Hearts and Disney Afternoon crossover fanfiction called Afternoon Crisis, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm adding another two years on your sentence for bad grammars, two years for slow update, three years for not adding the cover on your fanfiction when you first made it, two years for changing your summary, and five years for the worst crime that you ever committed; not adding me in the story!"

"What?! You're kidding me! Look, I didn't put you in because you couldn't fit into the story! I had no idea how to add you in!"

"In that case, I'm adding three more years for lack of imagination."

"I better keep my mouth shut."

"And the total comes to… 20 years in prison."

"Oh man," I cried.

Crystal points behind Darkwarrior. "Oh look! Someone forgot to add a disclaimer to their story!" shouted Crystal.

"What?! That will be four years in prison!" Darkwarrior looks behind to see nothing. He turns back around and sees that we have run away. "Using the oldest trick in the book to tricked me, that'll be another half a year for you cousin!"

Crystal shouts back, "Oh yeah, you should get two years sentence for falling for the oldest trick in the book!"


	14. Villain auditions 5

Sorry for not updating, I have not been feeling well these past few weeks. And I got two stories to work on. I think I will focus on this story first before I start on my other one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Comet Guy stands in the middle of the warehouse in front of the Fearsome Five.

"So tell us who you are and what power you got," said Negaduck.

"But you know me Darkwing Duck. I fight for justice and got plenty of superpowers such as flying, super speed, super strength and so on and so on. You're the one who trained me when I asked you to help me. Nice outfit, you decided to have a change of colours?"

The Fearsome Five look at each other in shocked.

Liquidator asks, "What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't this the hero conventions?" asked Comet Guy, confused.

"No, the hero conventions is over there". Bushroot points to the city. "Just follow that road and turn on the second street and then keep walking down that road. It is a big building, you can't miss it."

"Thank you plant guy, I'll see you there Darkwing Duck." Comet Guy lefts the warehouse to go to the hero conventions.

"How did Darkwing know him?" asked Quackerjack.

"Beats me, he reminded me of those hideous beakless mutants that… now when did I saw one of those?" said Megavolt.

"Do you think he's going to tell on us?" asked Liquidator.

"He doesn't have the brain to do it! That Dumbwing sure know how to pick a pathetic excuse of a hero, especially the weird ones. Next!" Negaduck shouted.


	15. Olympic events practice - Judo

Here's another chapter. I enjoyed doing this one, had lots of ideas for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except my OCs.

* * *

Gizmoduck, Launchpad and Stegmutt are setting up targets for the shooting event. Crystal is looking in the book, reading about the event.

"This event should be easy for you," said Darkwing.

"Yeah, all we have to do is aim and fire at the middle of the target to get lots of points," said Gosalyn.

Just then the Fearsome Five comes in.

"And what are you losers doing here?" asked Negaduck.

"I should be the one asking you that question! What are you doing here?!" said Darkwing.

"We're just getting ready to steal-" Megavolt realizes that he shouldn't have said that. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Negaduck angrily looks at Megavolt. "That's right! You weren't supposed to tell them my plan!"

"So that's what you up to," said Darkwing.

Megavolt looks at both Darkwing and Crystal. "And what are you two doing? Are you here on a date?"

Liquidator, Bushroot and Quackerjack sigh and say, "Here we go again."

Darkwing and Crystal look at Megavolt with shocked looks on their faces and both shout, "Ewwwww! We are not dating! We're cousin, and how many times do we have to tell you that?!"

"You know how he is, always forgetting about that tiny little detail. I bet you lost count," said Quackerjack.

"Do you have a problem with people that keep forgetting about your relationship? Only one solution to this problem, keep reminding them," said Liquidator.

"We've been doing that every time we fight him," said Crystal.

"What's that you reading?" Bushroot points at the book that Crystal is holding.

"You mean this? It's the Olympic Games rules book," Crystal replied.

"The Olympic Games, isn't that next month?"

"That's right. I can't wait to watch it."

"You never watch it before?"

"This will be my first time. I never heard of it before."

"Never heard of it before?" Quackerjack asked.

"I lived on a secluded island," Crystal explained.

"That explains it," said Liquidator.

"You are all here reading about the Olympic Games?" asked Megavolt.

Launchpad, Honker and all the Justice Ducks come in.

"We got everything ready now." Launchpad looks and notices the Fearsome Five. "This isn't the best time, is it?"

"Ready for what?" asked Quackerjack.

"We are trying out some of the Olympic Games events," said Crystal.

Negaduck laughs at them. "Is that so? You losers can't win any of those events!"

Darkwing argues back, "We can and we can also beat you guys in any of the events!"

"Really? I like to see you try!"

"Come on guys, let's send them back to jail!"

"The only reason why you want to send us to jail is because you know that I will beat you!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

Megavolt laughs at them. "Awww, are you all afraid of losing to us?"

Gosalyn quickly jumps into the conversation. "You can't let them talk to you like that, show them what you got!" she said to Darkwing and the others.

Crystal agrees with Gosalyn. "Good idea, we'll prove to you who the best!"

Gizmoduck joins in. "We can beat you any time, any day!"

"That's right! We will beat you in any events!" said Darkwing.

"Fine then, are there any events that involve fighting? I am in a fighting kind of mood," said Negaduck.

Crystal quickly reads through the book. "What about judo?"

"That would do."

Crystal asks, "Who is taking part in this event? I'll be doing it."

Darkwing raises his hand. "I'm in."

Gizmoduck also raises his hand. "Count me in too."

"We are all in," said Negaduck.

"Wait a second! It'll be hard to do judo with Liquidator!" Darkwing told them.

"He has a point. Liquidator is made of water which is hard to grab," said Launchpad.

"Fine then, the four of us are joining in!" said Negaduck.

"I feel left out," Liquidator sadly said.

Quackerjack cheers Liquidator up. "Don't worry; once we finish with this, we will all have fun later!"

"Okay," Liquidator replied.

Gizmoduck counts up the players. "That's four of them and only three of us. They got one extra!"

"Then let's get someone else to join for our side!" said Gosalyn.

"Which loser are you going to pick, Dumbwing?!" Negaduck asked.

All the good guys look at Stegmutt. Darkwing smiles and walks over to Stegmutt. "Here is our fourth player!"

Stegmutt looks confused. "Me?"

Crystal smiles at him and says, "You will do great Stegmutt!"

"Okay, I'll do it!"

"So who is facing who?" asked Bushroot.

Megavolt says, "Aren't we going to pick?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gizmoduck told him.

Quackerjack suggests, "What about we pick a number from one to ten?"

Stegmutt thinks about it. "But what will happen if we all picked the same number?"

"That would be too complicated," said Neptunia.

Launchpad comes up with an idea. "I know what we can do; rock, paper and scissors."

"That would take too long," said Darkwing.

"What about we draw out names from a hat?" asked Honker.

"Good idea, it's simple and easy," said Morgana.

Honker takes out a pen and a notebook. He writes their names down on the paper.

"Gizmoduck, could you please give me two hats?" Crystal kindly asked Gizmoduck.

"Whatever you say, CrystaI, I'm on it!" Gizmoduck went and grabs the hats from both Darkwing and Negaduck.

Both Darkwing and Negaduck shout, "Hey!"

Gizmoduck went back to Crystal and gives her the hats. Honker puts the papers with the names on it into the hats. The villains' names are in Negaduck's hat and the heroes' names are in Darkwing's hat.

Honker explains, "The Fearsome Five's names are in Negaduck's hat while the rest are in Darkwing's. We will decide who is facing who by drawing a name from each hat."

"Just wait a minute; I need to shuffle them first." Gizmoduck shakes both of the hats.

"I will draw out the names for our team." Liquidator takes Negaduck's hat from Gizmoduck.

Gosalyn walks over to Gizmoduck and takes Darkwing's hat. "I will draw out the name!"

"Let's see who in the first match," said Crystal.

Liquidator and Gosalyn put their hands into the hats. They grab a piece of paper and pull it out.

Liquidator announces, "Fighting from our team in the first match will be Bushroot!"

"We got Crystal!" said Gosalyn.

Liquidator and Gosalyn pick out another paper from the hats.

"And for the second match we got Quackerjack!" said Liquidator.

"And facing Quackerjack will be Gizmoduck!"

Liquidator and Gosalyn take out another paper.

"For the third match we got Megavolt!" said Liquidator.

"Oh yeah, who am I facing? It dorkwing isn't it?!" asked Megavolt.

Gosalyn says to Megavolt, "No, you will be facing Stegmutt."

Megavolt couldn't believe what Gosalyn just said. "What did you say?!"

Launchpad points over to Stegmutt. "She said that you will be facing Stegmutt."

"That can't be right!" Megavolt walks over to Gosalyn and takes the paper from her. He reads the paper. "You're right! It does say Stegmutt." Megavolt looks at Stegmutt. "This isn't my lucky day!"

"Which means the final match will be..." said Morgana.

Liquidator and Gosalyn take out the last piece of paper.

"Negaduck"

"Darkwing Duck"

"You called that a challenge!" said Negaduck.

Darkwing says to Negaduck, "I'm going to make you eat those words!"

"Bring it on!"

Gizmoduck runs in between them. "You two have to wait as you are fighting in the last match."

"That will give you enough time to check on your life insurance because you are going to need it!" said Negaduck.

"Don't think so, Negaslime! You better be prepared to lose!" Darkwing replied.

Megavolt looks at Stegmutt and swallows nervously. "I think I might need that life insurance."

First match – Crystal vs Bushroot

Crystal tries to grab Bushroot but he keeps dodging her.

"Don't just run, go in and throw her down!" shouted Negaduck.

"But it isn't nice to do that to a beautiful princess," said Bushroot.

"I don't care, just do it!"

Bushroot sighs sadly and looks at Crystal. "No hard feelings, okay Princess Crystal?" Bushroot reluctantly walks over to Crystal to try to throw her down.

Crystal jumps over Bushroot and grabs him from behind. She throws Bushroot over her shoulder which causes him to fall face first into the ground. Crystal smiles at him and replies, "None taken."

"First round goes to Crystal," said Honker.

"Two more round to win!" said Crystal.

After two more rounds, Crystal won three to none.

"That was fun!" Crystal smiles at Bushroot.

Bushroot smiles back. "I'm so happy that you had fun."

"No talking to your enemy!" Negaduck shouted at Bushroot.

"Uh oh, I better get going! Bye Princess Crystal." Bushroot bows down in front of Crystal and then runs over to the rest of the Fearsome Five.

"See ya!" Crystal smiles and waves at him before she walks back to the others.

"You know he was holding back," said Darkwing. "That and the fact that he was distracted the whole time he was fighting you."

"Really? I never notice."

"He did say that he doesn't want to hurt a princess," said Launchpad. "And Negaduck distracted him by shouting at him."

"More like threatens him," said Darkwing.

"Being a princess does have advantages," said Crystal.

"It won't work on all the villains, especially the very evil ones," Darkwing warned Crystal.

"I can beat the villains, with or without the advantages."

Second match – Gizmoduck vs Quackerjack

Gizmoduck stands in the middle while Quackerjack is jumping all around him.

"It's play time!" Quackerjack continues to jump around Gizmoduck.

Gizmoduck tries to grab him but Quackerjack keeps dodging away from him. "This isn't going to be easy."

Quackerjack stops jumping around and walks over to Gizmoduck. "Was I jumping too much?" Quackerjack holds out his right hand for Gizmoduck to shake it. "Sorry about that, why don't we shake hands, friend?"

"That is very sportsmanlike of-" Gizmoduck shakes Quackerjack's hand only for him to get a big electric shock from Quackerjack. "Yyoooooooouuu!" Gizmoduck falls down from the shock.

"Got ya, ha ha, you fell for it, ha ha ha!" Quackerjack laughs his head off.

"What just happened?!" asked Crystal. She had no idea what just happened.

"It looks like Quackerjack had a hand buzzer on him," said Launchpad.

"What's a hand buzzer?"

Honker explains to Crystal, "It's a little device that you put on the palm of your hand. If anyone shakes that hand, they'll get a little shock..." Honker looks at Gizmoduck who is lying on the floor. "It's supposed to be little but apparently Quackerjack got one that does a big electric shock."

"That's so mean!"

"It's used in practical joke," Launchpad told Crystal.

"And Quackerjack love fun and jokes," said Darkwing.

"We have to disqualify him since he used it," said Honker.

Crystal shouts at Quackerjack, "Did you hear that?! You're disqualified!"

"Ha ha, so what, I'm having fun and I gave him a shock that he will never forget, ha ha ha!" laughed Quackerjack.

"I will definitely never forget how that felt, ouch!" Gizmoduck gets up and clumsily walks over and sits on a wooden bench.

Both Darkwing and Crystal say, "I'm so glad that I didn't face him!"

Third match – Megavolt vs Stegmutt.

"Here I come! I'm going to... what are we doing and what was I supposed to do?" Megavolt forgets what he's doing.

Liquidator reminds him, "This event is judo and you are supposed to throw your opponent down!"

"Oh yeah, that's it!"

"I heard judo means gentle way," Bushroot said to the others.

"Right, here I come!" Megavolt runs over to Stegmutt and grabs his arm. He tries to throw Stegmutt over but couldn't as Stegmutt is too heavy.

"Can't do the front then try behind him!" Liquidator said to Megavolt.

Megavolt runs around Stegmutt and grabs him from behind. He pushes and pulls as hard as he can but he still couldn't move him.

"Attack him from above!" shouted Quackerjack.

Megavolt jumps on top of Stegmutt, grabs his head and tries to pull him down. Again Stegmutt did not move.

"What am I doing?" asked a confused Stegmutt.

"Just… stand… still… while… I try… to throw… you… down!" Megavolt said as he struggles to throw Stegmutt down. "Why can't I throw you down?!" shouted Megavolt.

"Grab Megavolt and throw him down!" Darkwing told him.

"You're sure about that?" Stegmutt looks even more confused.

"How are we going to explain it to him?" asked Crystal.

Darkwing comes up with an idea. "Hey Stegmutt, I know what you can do! Let's pretend that Megavolt is on fire and you have to put him out!"

"Uh oh!" said Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator, all worried about what was going to happen.

Stegmutt grabs Megavolt by the leg and throws him several times into the ground, hard. "Put out the Megavolt, put out the Megavolt!" He drops Megavolt when he finishes.

"First round goes to Stegmutt," said Honker.

"Ouch! I thought you said that Judo means gentle way! This is not gentle! Ouch!" Megavolt complained in pain.

"Great work Stegmutt, now you need to win two more rounds and you win!" cheered Gosalyn.

"I need to do it two times?" asked Stegmutt.

"Why me!" Megavolt cried out.

They're starting the next round.

"This time you're not using the same trick again! That trick is getting old!" shouted Megavolt.

"Oh Stegmutt, Megavolt said that he needed some help!" shouted Darkwing.

"What can I do?" asked Stegmutt.

"He said that his battery on his back is not working and he needs you to shake it in order to get it working again," Darkwing said to Stegmutt.

Megavolt heard what Darkwing said. "My battery is not working?!" He looks at his battery on his back. "Now that you mentioned it, it does seem like it's out of energy. I need to recharge it as soon-" Megavolt didn't get to finish his sentence as Stegmutt grabs the battery on his back and shakes it non-stop.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get your battery working!" said Stegmutt.

"W-w-w-wait, s-s-s-stop, this is-s-s not how you-u-u-u fix it!" shouted Megavolt as he is being shaking up and down.

The battery slips out of Stegmutt's hands just as Stegmutt shakes upward. This causes Megavolt to fly up into the sky. Megavolt crashes back down onto the ground.

"Second round goes to Stegmutt," said Honker.

"Just need to win one more round," said Neptunia.

"Could someone tell the floor to stop moving… and the trees… and the sky… they won't stop moving," said Megavolt. He is very dizzy from all that shaking.

(Note: I'm not going to do the last round as it is too painful for Megavolt.)

The match ends and Stegmutt won three to none.

"Ouch, I need help! Ouch, I'm in a lot of pain! Ouch, is there a doctor in the house?! Ouch, I'm in so much pain, ouch, very painful, ouch!" Megavolt cried out in pain.

Bushroot and Quackerjack help carry Megavolt over to the hospital.

Stegmutt asks, "What's wrong with him?" He doesn't know what happened to Megavolt.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," said Darkwing.

Bushroot and Quackerjack return with Megavolt who is in a lot of bandages (like a mummy) and in a wheelchair.

"Um, mm, mmmmmm, ummmm, umm!" Megavolt mumbled, trying to speak through the bandage over his mouth but is not having any luck.

"What did he say?" Crystal asked.

"He said um, mmmmmm, ummm, um," said Launchpad.

"That's not what she meant!" Darkwing said to Launchpad.

"He said that he is feeling better now, isn't that right Mr Banana Brain!" Quackerjack takes out Mr Banana Brain and in a different voice says, "That's right! That's what he said!"

"Let's move on to the last match."

"It's you against Negaduck, go get him wingy!" Gizmoduck cheered.

Launchpad also cheers, "Yeah, show him who boss, DW!"

"I know you can do it, Dark," said Morgana.

"Can we start the match now?! All your talking is making me sick!" shouted Negaduck.

Megavolt tries to talk, "mmm, umm, ummm, mm, mmm, um, mmmm, mmmm, ummm!"

Neptunia didn't understand what Megavolt is saying. "What is he trying to say?"

Bushroot translates, "He said now you're going to get it, Darkwing Dork!"

Darkwing replies, "We'll see about that, Sparky!"

Megavolt loudly mumbles, "Mmm, mmmm, um, mmm, mm!"

"He said-"

Darkwing interrupts Liquidator, "Let me guess, don't call me Sparky!"

"That's exactly what he said."

Launchpad is amazed. "Wow, DW! You understand what he's saying?!"

"He hates being called Sparky. Every time Darkwing called him Sparky, he always replies with that!" said Crystal.

"Let's start this match now!" a very impatient Negaduck shouted.

Final match – Darkwing vs Negaduck

(NOTE: We'll skip to the final round.) They done four rounds and this is the final round. Whoever won this round will win. Darkwing and Negaduck are circling around each other. They are trying to throw each other down.

"Sorry to interrupt but I got things to do," said Launchpad. "How much longer before this match is finish."

"Yeah, I got to check the ocean to see if it okay," said Neptunia.

Megavolt tries to talk, "Mm, mm, mm, mmm, mm, mm, mmm, mmmm!"

"What did he say?" asked Crystal.

"Megavolt said that he is missing his favourite show," Quackerjack translated. "…I want to watch it too!"

"And some of us have important things to do," said Liquidator.

"Since this match is taking too long, we decided to stop it. We'll check the scores and decide who win based on their performance." Honker looks through his notebook which has the details of the match. "Okay, I have checked it. Darkwing and Negaduck won two rounds each. I'm comparing both of your performance in the final round…"

"Come on, tell us already?!" said Gosalyn, very eager to see who won.

"It's a draw," Honker announced.

Both Darkwing and Negaduck shout in disbelief, "What?! What do you mean it's a draw!? You got to be kidding me! I demand a recount!" Both Darkwing and Negaduck look at each other and shout, "Stop copying me!"

Gizmoduck checks Honker's notes. "Yep, it's a draw."

"Then I'll beat you in another event! What event was you doing before I arrived?" said Negaduck, still angry about the result.

"Shooting," replied Launchpad.

"Perfect! I'll beat you in that event!"

"You mean I'm going to beat you in that event!" said Darkwing.

"Let's save that for tomorrow," said Launchpad.

The Fearsome Five quickly leave (Quackerjack helps Megavolt to escape by pushing his wheelchair).

"What…?! Hey come back so I can send you all to prison!" shouted Darkwing.

"We'll get them next time," said Crystal.

"Right, after I beat them in the shooting event," replied Darkwing.


	16. Parody ideas - Manga

Another chapter! Hope you are enjoying these stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here, just myself... and the story.

* * *

"Let's do a manga parody!" I said.

"Which one?" asked Darkwing.

I think about it. "What about Sailor Moon?"

"Isn't that about girls saving the world?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm a guy!"

"Well there is a guy that helps out and I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Try something else."

"I read a manga at a friend's house in Hong Kong once. It was a boxing manga. These two guys were boxing and one of them is like a bully. I didn't understand it at the time but the bully stuck his tongue out at the other boxer to insult him."

"So this is about boxing."

"There's more to it then boxing. It's about how they trained hard to become the best boxer. The main character is a kid who got pick on by a bunch of bullies. They beat him up all the time. Then one day, the kid was saved by a boxer who took him in. The boxer found out that the kid has a special talent for boxing when the kid took out his frustration on the punching bag, so his gym trained him to become the best boxer."

"And how do I parody that?"

"Well… the story could be that you were bullied a lot and because of that you became a crimefighter to help stop crimes and protect people that can't defend themselves. You want to stop bullies from picking on other innocent people because of your experience."

"That's quite a story. I was thinking more on the line of having an episode based on boxing."

"That'll work."

"Any other manga?"

"There's Naruto."

"You mean the ninja Naruto. How am I going to parody that?"

"It should be easy. You two have something in common."

"What's that?"

"You accidentally kissed a guy."

"Hey! That was an accident! I was dreaming that I was kissing Morgana and the other time I was fighting the villain in a wheelchair. It wasn't easy!"

"Okay, okay! Let's do an action pack manga. There's Dragonball and Dragonball Z."

"That's more like it!"

"It will be so cool! It could be a battle between you and Negaduck. You will be flying across the place, kicking and throwing punches as well as shooting powerful energy blast!"

"That's great but there's a problem."

"What's that?"

"We can't fly and we can't fire energy blast."

"… Maybe one of S.H.U.S.H experiments will give you those powers and Negaduck will use it to give himself more power, or there's a powerful artefact that gives you and Negaduck those powers. Oh, I know a better idea! Seven magical stones that can grant wishes and it will give you two temporary powers!"

"That will solve that problem."

"Or we could have the wish to grant everybody with those powers and there will be a tournament to see who's the stronger!"

"Everybody? I think you are overdoing it."


	17. Olympic events practice - shooting

Hello everyone, here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my OCs.

* * *

"Okay, we finished setting it up… again," said Launchpad. They have to set up the targets again after the judo event yesterday. Everyone come back for the shooting event.

"Do we have enough targets?" Darkwing asked.

"We sure do, me and Gizmoduck just went to the sport shop this morning and got more of them. This should be enough."

Darkwing looks over to the field to see lots of targets. "You right, that is enough."

"Darkwing, Launchpad, Gizmoduck! We're setting up the rules now, come on over here!" Crystal shouted.

Darkwing, Launchpad and Gizmoduck walk over to where the others are.

"We're here," said Darkwing.

"We need to wait for someone," said Honker.

Darkwing looks around. "Who are we missing?!"

"Here I come!" Quiverwing jumps in. "Quiverwing Quack is here!"

"What are-?!"

Quiverwing quickly interrupts, "I'm here for the shooting event."

"Okay then, that everyone now," said Crystal.

"Okay, the rules are you got limited amount of time to score the most points. The closer you are to the middle, the more points you'll get. We have already set up the targets and the distances," Honker explained.

"And you can use any weapons or superpowers to shoot the targets. This will make this event more interesting," said Crystal.

Megavolt, who has fully recovered from the judo match, asks, "You mean that I can use my power?"

"As long as you follow the rules," Crystal replied.

Quackerjack excitingly says, "This will be fun!"

"Morgana, love, are you joining in this event as well?" asked Darkwing.

Morgana replies, "Yes, Dark. I'm going to use my magic for this."

"You will do great!"

"Thank you Dark."

They all went over to the targets area for the event.

"I will go first!" Liquidator shoots himself over to the target. He hits the whole target and soaks it.

"You need to shoot the middle, not the whole target," Honker said to Liquidator.

"You better hurry up before you run out of time," Bushroot warned him.

Liquidator thinks of another way to hit the targets. He comes up with an idea and turns his hand into a pistol. "We got a new product here, introducing the water gun made purely of water. Let me demonstrate it!" Liquidator shoots the target with his water pistol which hit near the middle.

"Stop wasting time talking nonsenses and start hitting those targets!" Negaduck shouted.

Liquidator shoots the targets which nearly hit the middle. He keeps shooting until time runs out. Honker counts up the scores.

"My turn now" Megavolt points and shoots the targets with his electricity. They all hit near to the middle. He stops as soon as the time is up. Honker counts up the scores.

"Good work shooting those targets!" Quackerjack said to Megavolt.

Megavolt, who has a proud looked on his face, puts his hand up like it was a gun and puts it near his face. He then blows on his fingers like it was the barrel end of the gun. "I had lots of practices." (Note: hope that I describe it clearly. Just picture a cowboy who has just shot his gun and he is blowing on the barrel end of his gun to get rid of the smoke which is coming out of it).

"It's my turn!" Quackerjack gets out a little toy. The toy is a little duck wearing army outfit and is holding a bazooka on its shoulder.

Bushroot looks at the toy. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Are you going to throw it?" asked Megavolt.

"No, silly, this little guy will hit the targets. It's playtime!" shouted Quackerjack. The toy fires its bazooka and hits right at the edge of the target.

"You need to shoot the middle to get more points," said Bushroot.

"Just aims at the middle and then fire!" said Liquidator.

Quackerjack aims his toy and fires again. This time he hit between the middle to the edge of the target.

"You are getting closer!" said Bushroot.

"Move more into the middle!" said Megavolt.

Quackerjack fires his toy at the rest of the targets. It keeps hitting between the middle and the edge while the last two hit close to the middle. "You're next Bushroot!"

Liquidator asks, "What are you going to use?"

A small bush plant walks over to Bushroot.

Megavolt looks at the bush. "How are you going to hit those targets with that?"

"You'll see," said Bushroot. The small bush plant grows out a long branch. Bushroot grabs a stick and puts it on the bush plant branch. He pulls the branch and then lets go. The branch acts like a catapult and sends the stick flying. Unfortunately it misses the target and flies over it.

Liquidator watches the stick flies. "Need more work on your aim."

"And it looks like I lost the stick." Bushroot gives out a sigh. "Guess I have to pull another stick out."

Just then Bushroot's pet Spike quickly runs past them and the target. Spike grabs the stick and quickly runs back to Bushroot.

"Look, he brought your stick back!" said Quackerjack.

"That's a good way to recycle it and it's good for the environment," said Liquidator.

"Good boy!" Bushroot pats Spike on his head. Bushroot tries again and this time he aims carefully at the target. He fires it and hits the target in between the middle to the edge. Spike quickly run over to the target and grabs the stick. He returns the stick to Bushroot. Bushroot hits the rest of the targets which hit near the middle. "It's your turn Negaduck."

Negaduck looks at Darkwing and the others. "Let the losers go next!"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're up to no good?!" said Darkwing.

"I just want to see how well you losers can do. Once you finish then I will show you what I can do!"

"I don't like the sound of that!"

"I'll go next!" Quiverwing aims at the targets. She uses her bow and arrow to hit the targets right in the middle. She keeps doing it until the time is up.

"Wow, that was great!" said Stegmutt.

Neptunia is also impressed. "Impressive."

"You're next, Crystal," said Quiverwing.

Crystal takes out a gun like weapon.

"Hey?! Isn't that one of my gadgets?!" said Darkwing.

"Yeah, I just borrowing it for this event," Crystal replied.

"I knew one of my gadgets has gone missing."

Crystal fires it at the target. It fires a coin which hits between the middle and the edge of the target. Crystal looks at the gadget in disbelief. "Darkwing, is this gadget supposed to do that?"

Darkwing looks at the gadget. "I hadn't tries it yet. It's still in its experimental stage." He takes a closer look at it. "I was wondering where my wallet went. How did it get stuck in there?!

"Not sure, guess I'll test it out."

"Relax, take aim and fire," Gizmoduck said to Crystal.

Crystal aims and fires. She hits the next target in the middle.

"That's great!" cheered Stegmutt.

"Remember, you're on a time limit," said Darkwing.

Crystal carries on shooting the targets with the gun. She hits most of them near the middle.

"Great work!" said Darkwing when Crystal finished.

"I'll be washing the targets for you," said Liquidator. He went to the targets and washes them.

"That is awfully nice of him to do that," said Crystal.

"Maybe because he wants the money that you shot," said Honker who is watching Liquidator closely.

"Hey, that's my!" Darkwing quickly runs to Liquidator just as he finished washing the targets. He angrily looks at Liquidator and holds his hand out. "My money," Darkwing warned him.

Liquidator gives him a cheeky smile and gives him the money. Darkwing still has his hand out.

"I gave you all of it," said Liquidator.

"Not all of it." Darkwing points at Liquidator's chest.

Floating in the water are five coins. "How did that get there?" said Liquidator, trying to act innocent. He gives Darkwing the rest of the money. "Not my fault your cousin used your money for ammunitions."

"Those two are cousins? I thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend," said Megavolt.

Both Darkwing and Crystal look at Megavolt with shocked looked on their faces. Both shout, "Ewwww, we told you yesterday that we're cousins!"

"You did? Guess I forgot again."

"Darkwing, how come this gun shoots money?" asked Crystal.

Darkwing thinks about it. "It could be used to distract criminals. You know how much criminals love money. I still want to know how my wallet got in there."

Crystal presses a different button on the gun which causes the gun to suck in the money that Darkwing is holding. "There's your answer!"

"So that's how this gadget worked! It sucks things in and shoots them out," said Darkwing. He holds his hand out to Crystal. "Can I have it back?"

Crystal smiles at him and gives the gadget to him. "Here you go!"

Darkwing puts the gadget away.

"You're next Darkwing!" said Crystal.

"Actually-" Darkwing looks at Morgana who is looking in her spell book. "Have you found what you're looking for, Sweetheart?"

Morgana replies, "I think I found it now."

"Then after you." Darkwing takes Morgana's hand and kisses it. "For good luck."

Morgana giggles, "Thank you Dark."

Negaduck makes a face that looked like he's gagging and points one of his fingers to his opened mouth. "Ewww, what a wimp!"

"You found the right spell?" asked Launchpad.

Morgana nods her head. "I got the perfect spell for this."

"That's good. We don't want to turn the targets into something else," said Neptunia.

"Why not?! It would be cool to do that!" said Quiverwing.

"I agree Quiverwing but you won't get any points for that," said Crystal.

"Here I go." Morgana puts away her book and starts to cast a spell. She sends the spell at the target which hit near the middle. She keeps casting spell at the targets until the time is up.

Crystal cheers, "That's great Morgana!"

"You hit those targets good!" said Stegmutt.

"Thanks." Morgana walks over to Darkwing and kisses him on the cheek. "And thank you Dark."

Darkwing smiles at her. "I knew you could do it."

Negaduck makes some gagging noises.

Darkwing looks at Negaduck and angrily says, "Do you mind!"

"Of course I mind, can't we carry on? I'm going to throw up here!" said Negaduck.

"And Negaduck just ruined the moment. You are a rotten guy, you know that!" Crystal said to Negaduck.

Negaduck smiles at her. "Who, me? You're flattering me."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"That's one way to descried him," said Liquidator.

"And there's still plenty more words to descried him, you know!" said Quackerjack.

"And they all not nice, are they?" said Crystal.

"I don't do nice!" said Negaduck.

"I'll go next" Gizmoduck pushes one of the buttons which gets out a slingshot and slingshot ammos. He aims it and fires at the targets. He hits two of the targets between the middle to the edge and the rest of them he hits near the middle. "Okay wingy, you're next."

Darkwing gets out his gas gun.

"How are you going to do this, DW?" asked Launchpad.

"Like this!" Darkwing grabs an arrow from Quiverwing and puts it in his gas gun. He then fires it which hits near the middle of the target.

Gizmoduck cheers, "Great shot there, wingy!"

Darkwing hits another target in the middle. He hits the rest of the targets near the middle. "Who's next?"

"I'll show you how it's done!" Negaduck gets out all of his weapons and then fires non-stop at all the targets. (Note: remember the episode 'Just us Justice Ducks' where Darkwing tricked Negaduck saying that there a cute bunny over there and Negaduck shot the place like mad with lots of guns. That is exactly what he is doing in this shooting event).

Everybody (even Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot and Quackerjack) steps far away from Negaduck.

"That how you do it!" said Negaduck.

"You were supposed to hit the middle of the targets, not completely destroyed them!" said Darkwing.

"And where's the fun in that?!"

"You are not following the rules!" Crystal said to Negaduck.

"I don't follow the rules; I break the rules!"

"I should have realize that," said Darkwing.

"The Olympic Games is no place for rules breakers and cheaters!" Gizmoduck shouted.

"Look like we overstay our welcome!" said Bushroot.

"Come on, guys! Let's get dangerous!" Darkwing shouted.


	18. Parody ideas - Comic

Here we go with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I have been very distracted with a lot of stuffs.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my OCs.

* * *

"Next up, comics, which one should we do?" I asked

"What comics do you read?" asked Crystal.

I think about it. "There's the Disney Afternoon comic."

"Can we try something different because I already parody it," said Darkwing.

"Okay… what about Casper?"

"Isn't that based on a movie?" asked Crystal.

"Oh yeah… what about Marvel?"

"Which one?" asked Darkwing.

"Spiderman?" I suggested.

"I already did an episode on that. I got bitten by a spider and grew extra arms."

"X-men?"

"I already got mutants in the cartoon."

"Then what about DC, we got Superman?"

"One episode has someone similar to him and that's Comet Guy."

"Batman?"

"I'm sure you know that there is already Batman parody in this cartoon."

I think hard about what comic we can parody. "I know, how about the Incredible Crash Dummies?!"

"You're kidding, aren't you? I don't crash!"

"What about the time you crashed the Thunderquack?"

"I don't know what happened there but I'll tell you now; I don't know how to pilot a plane. I have no idea how I ended up in the pilot seat."

"And the time you crashed the Ratcatcher several times."

"When was that?"

"Like the first time you met Morgana."

"Oh yeah, that time, it was very easy to get distracted with a beautiful lady like her."

"Who is now your girlfriend."

"I'm such a lucky guy," Darkwing happily said.

"I think we're getting off topic," said Crystal.

"Oh right, if anyone is good at crashing, it will be my sidekick, Launchpad."

"You got a point there, looks like we need to find something else to parody," I said.


End file.
